


leave all your love and your longing behind

by gealbhan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem Femslash Week, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pre-Femslash, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gealbhan/pseuds/gealbhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla raises her axe against Hinoka's naginata and thinks, for most of their sparring session, about how not long ago they were crossing weapons like this for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave all your love and your longing behind

**Author's Note:**

> \+ written for fire emblem femslash week day 3: family. (though there's only a little bit that really falls into that...)
> 
> \+ i still haven't played revelation, so the timeline is probably a little wonky. post-their a support (but no one else's), i think?? //shrugs
> 
> \+ title from "dog days are over" by florence + the machine.

Camilla raises her axe against Hinoka's naginata and thinks, for most of their sparring session, about how not long ago they were crossing weapons like this for real. There's something intriguing about this, though—of how Hinoka's intensity is scrawled all over her face even in a training fight. Camilla remembers how Ryoma'd talked about how hard she'd taken Kamui's kidnapping, of dried tears and harsh determination, and finds she doesn't even blame Hinoka for her protectiveness.

There is something intense enough about her, though, that even Camilla is at unease—no matter how little it is—sparring with her. _Clang_ , _clang_ , _clang_. She pushes, and Hinoka parries; Hinoka pushes, and she parries, and it goes like this until they're both half-collapsed. Others poke in to observe.

“What are you fighting for?” asks Camilla, wiping sweat off her brow and dropping her axe.

“My family,” says Hinoka, naginata still clutched in her ruddy fists. Camilla isn't sure if she's crying or just sweating, hard. “What about you?”

“My family,” echoes Camilla. She hears herself swallow, and tack on: “I'd do anything for my little siblings. And the older one.” She runs a sweaty hand through her also-sweaty hair, and, not for the first time, wonders if it woud be easier if it were shorter. Like Hinoka's. “I suppose you feel the same?”

“Of course,” says Hinoka. She wipes her forehead with a towel, naginata finally abandoned on the tatami mats. She opens her mouth, then closes it again. Is it Camilla's imagination, or are her cheeks red? Even if it isn't, it's surely the exhaustion. “What sister wouldn't want to fight for her family?”

“A bad one,” says Camilla. She can't imagine not feeling so warmly for her siblings.

Hinoka nods. They seem to be agreeing more as of late—perhaps the late-night sewing sessions, and Kamui's non-subtle shoving them together. Camilla's sure that's going to backfire on them one day—it hasn't yet with her and Hinoka, and Elise and Sakura are sailing towards a blossoming friendship, but she's sure Xander and Ryoma or Leo and Takumi are going to get in a real fistfight one of these days.

“Dinner should be ready by now,” says Hinoka. She pushes her hair back, and smiles. “Wanna head over there, or are you willing to go for one more round?”

Camilla grins back at her. “I'll pass for now, dear,” she says, and that makes Hinoka's face go as red as her hair—for real, Camilla's sure. “But if you'd be interested tomorrow...”

Hinoka's eyes spark. “I'm always up for a challenge,” she says.

“I thought you'd say that,” says Camilla. She hangs her axe on the wall and sharpens her grin. “Loser buys winner a fancy dinner.” If she's being honest, she hadn't quite planned on asking Hinoka out like this—but it's already out, so there's no way to take it back now.

And Hinoka does look a little interested, eyes narrowing. “How fancy?”

“You'll have to win to find out,” taunts Camilla. She gets an interested half-grin from Hinoka and one of those pretty blushes again before she leaves, and can't find herself regretting a second.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ please comment and/or leave kudos if you liked!!


End file.
